Are You Happy?
by CherryFoxy13
Summary: Sakura anteng mengerjakan tugasnya di rumah sakit dan Ino malah menyeruduk masuk ke ruangannya, Ino bilang Naruto akan menjemputnya malam ini hanya karena Shikamaru bilang Naruto tidak melembur/"Kau tahu hanya saat seperti ini kita bisa jujur akan perasaan kita 'kan? Setelah itu kita harus lagi kembali dalam 'drama bodoh' yang memuakan."/Canon/Warning inside/DLDR/Rnr..?/


**Are You Happy?**

.

.

.

"Forehead, aku pikir sebaiknya kau pulang cepat malam ini." Ino tiba-tiba menyeruduk masuk ke dalam ruangan seorang _kunoichi_ berambut merah muda, membuat ia menghentikan sejenak kegiatan semula-mengamati beberapa catatan mengenai pasien Rumah Sakit Konoha ini-. _Emerald_ -nya memicing seolah memberitahu bahwa kehadiran Ino sangat menganggu kali ini.

"Ini tanggung, _pig_ ," sahutnya malas lalu sedetik kemudian kembali terhadap fokus awalnya. Tak acuh Ino melenggang mendekati Sakura, kendati ia tahu mungkin kehadirannya tidak Sakura inginkan untuk saat ini.

"Setelah Tsunade- _sama_ pensiun dan beliau memintamu bertanggung jawab atas rumah sakit ini, kau jadi selalu menyibukan diri di sini. Memang kau tidak merindukan rumah apa? Kasihan Sarada."

Sakura sontak menengok menatap Ino, manik hijau itu melebar dengan kening mengerut. Ia tak mengerti apa maksud omongan Ino barusan. "Apa maksudmu, Ino?"

"Sarada sedang sibuk berlatih, entah kenapa ia malah jadi tertular Naruto. Ia ingin menjadi _hokage_ katanya." Sakura terkikik pelan dan sedetik kemudian air mukanya menyendu, "Mungkin karena Sasuke- _kun_ juga."

"Ah pantas saja. Tapi, sebaiknya sekarang kau pulang. Ini sudah pukul setengah tujuh malam. Aku pikir Naruto akan menjemputmu di depan rumah sakit."

 **.**

 **Disclaimer till' Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-OOC/Head-Canon/N** **aruSaku and little bit ShikaIno** **/Typo everywhere/Absurd/Dan segala kesalahan lainnya-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoys Reading:)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura mencoba mencerna apa maksud ucapan Ino barusan. Iris zamrudnya mengerjap beberapa kali, Ino bicara apa tadi? Naruto akan menjemputnya? Ada apa gerangan si _baka_ itu menjemputnya? Tumben sekali. "Kau serius Ino? Memangnya kata siapa, _pig_?"

"Tadi Shikamaru ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk anaknya yang cidera karena misi dan ia bilang _Hokage_ meminta tidak melembur untuk malam ini, jadi aku pikir dia akan menemuimu," papar Ino santai sembari _aquamarine_ -nya yang menelusur apapun yang ada di ruangan Sakura ini. Terlihat begitu cuek dengan apa yang ia tuturkan barusan.

"Astaga? Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan seenak jidatmu sendiri, _pig_." Sakura mendengus dan menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Tolong beritahu Sakura dimana otak Ino kali ini? Kalau Naruto memang akan pulang cepat bukan berarti ia akan menemuinya _'kan?_ Mungkin ada urusan dengan keluarganya di rumah.

"Terserahlah. Kulihat kau jarang mengobrol dengan Naruto? malah Sarada yang lebih dekat dengannya dibandingkan dirimu. Aku akan ke makam _tou-chan_ dengan Shikamaru setelah pulang. Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak mengobrol dengannya." Ino melempar cengirannya ke arah Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan pikiran semrawutnya sendiri.

Hening. Mereka terdiam, mungkin lebih tepatnya ucapan Ino belum direspon oleh Sakura, wanita yang usianya berkisar tiga puluh tiga tahunan itu diam, pikirannya berputar-putar. Ia tak fokus mungkin.

Beberapa puluh detik kemudian…

"Kau masih menyukainya?" Sakura bertanya lirih, iris _emerald_ itu menatap dalam _aquamarine_ di seberangnya. Mencoba mencari-cari jawaban lewat netra sang sahabat.

"Entahlah, itu sudah tidak penting rasanya. Bahkan aku sendiri sudah menikah dengan Sai." Ino menghela napas dalam, sesuatu dalam dadanya terasa tersentil entah karena apa. "Kau tahu, berjalan dengan teman lama bukan berselingkuh, Sakura, ya meski mungkin kita atau orang itu pernah atau bahkan masih mencintai."

Sakura mendesah panjang dan sudah tak acuh dengan pekerjaannya. Ia membalik sempurna menghadap Ino. "Apa kau menyesal dengan ini semua, Ino? Apa kau menyesal dengan kepura-puraan kita selama ini?" cicit Sakura dengan menunduk dalam. Akhirnya luka itu terkuak kembali, luka yang selalu dibalut oleh senyuman itu kembali basah.

"Mungkin? Aku tidak tahu pastinya, yang aku tahu semuanya sudah menjadi bubur. Ah, kemarin siang aku mendengar obrolanmu dengan Bolt."

Sakura mendongak, matanya menyendu mendengar penuturan Ino barusan. Ia memutar kembali memorinya saat siang itu Bolt membuat ulah sampai masuk rumah sakit dan ia yang mengobati. Mungkin itu momen pertamanya dengan Naruto setelah sekian tahun?

Tiba-tiba _emerald_ itu membola, hatinya kembali tersentil kali ini. Kenapa ia selalu merasa bebas setiap berada di dekat Naruto? Selalu bisa melakukan apapun semaunya? Dan setelah itu ia hanya bisa mendesah-lagi-.

"Kalian sepertinya akrab sekali _ne_? aku tidak menyangka kau dan Naruto tidak bersatu, bahkan kukira dari kecil kalian pacaran," seloroh Ino kembali dengan mengangkat bahu pelan. Sakura sendiri hanya terkikik mendengar selorohan Ino itu. Sahabatnya ini benar suka bergosip dari kecil, pikir Sakura.

"Naruto tidak menyukaiku, _pig_. Kau tahu sendiri itu," komentar Sakura sembari mengibaskan telapak tangannya di hadapan Ino.

" _Bullshit_! Lalu kenapa selama ini ia begitu peduli padamu, hah? Selalu rela berkorban apapun untukmu? Ayolah Sakura, jangan bilang kau menutup mata akan hal itu? Ah, atau kau sama sekali tidak menyadarinya?"

"Aku sahabatnya jadi wajar _'kan_ kalau ia sangat peduli padaku?"

"Aku pernah mendengar tak ada kata sahabat dalam hubungan lelaki dan perempuan. Kalau memang itu hanya sebatas sahabat, seharusnya ia juga peduli pada gadis yang dicintainya _'kan_?"

"Ia peduli, kau lupa saat istrinya diculik dulu?" Sakura memutar manik matanya bosan mendengar celotehan Ino kali ini. Kenapa Ino jadi keras kepala akan hal ini?

"Ia memang selalu peduli pada teman-temannya _'kan_? Dan apa kau bisa berpikir bagaimana reaksi Naruto kalau malah kau yang diculik? Aku yakin ia lebih depresi dan lebih kehilangan, ya karena kau itu 'spesial'."

"Ayolah, _pig_! Kau tak bosan apa selalu saja hal ini yang kita bahas setiap bertemu berdua! Kalau tidak tentang kedekatanku dan Naruto, ya hubunganmu dengan Shikamaru yang terlarang." Sakura mendengus, _emerald_ -nya menatap datar Ino. Sedangkan gadis Yamanaka itu mengeluarkan cengirannya. "Kau tahu hanya saat seperti ini kita bisa jujur akan perasaan kita 'kan? Setelah itu kita harus lagi kembali dalam 'drama bodoh' yang memuakan."

Sakura mengangguk. Sedikit banyak ia memang menyetujui ucapan Ino barusan. Ia sendiri lelah bermain dalam skenario 'tuhan'. Tapi, toh kepura-puraan ini sudah lama ia jalani, jadi ia sudah cukup terbiasa.

"Sudahlah aku pergi dulu, aku takut Shikamaru akan lama menungguku," ujar Ino tiba-tiba sembari menegakan tubuhnya dan membalikan badan menuju pintu ruangan Sakura.

"Kau tahu? Kau seperti ramaja labil yang akan berkencan, _pig_ ," cibir Sakura melihat polah laku sahabat pirangnya saat ini. Dan pirang itu malah terkikik mendengar omongan Sakura, "Mungkin? Mau bagaimana lagi aku suka padanya." Kalimat itu menjadi kalimat terakhir Ino sebelum membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruangan Sakura seutuhnya, menyisakan Sakura sendirian di sini dengan pikiran semrawut gara-gara obrolan barusan.

.

.

.

Sakura menghela napas panjang yang ke dua puluh kalinya semenjak Ino meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah membuat hatinya kembali tak karuan. Lihat akibatnya, ia jadi tak fokus sekarang. Selalu saja seperti ini. Setiap membahas hal-hal yang berbau kenangan ia menjadi tak karuan begini.

"Mungkin lebih baik aku pulang. Mungkin benar Naruto menunggu di depan _'kan_? Ah, mikir apa aku ini! Sudahlah aku memang lebih baik pulang sekarang, percuma juga di sini karena sekarang pikiranku sedang tak fokus." Sakura bermonolog sendiri di ruangannya sembari membereskan beberapa berkas-berkasnya yang berserakan.

Setelah semua beres, Sakura menegakan dirinya. Perlahan namun pasti, Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk keluar dari rumah sakit.

Angin malam yang sejuk begitu saja menyapu kulitnya, menelusup pori-pori membiarkan rasa dingin bercampur sejuk itu masuk sampai ke dalam tulangnya. Ia bersidekap dan sesekali menggosok telapak tangannya, setidaknya rasa dingin itu bisa hilang kendati hanya sedikit. Beberapa helai merah mudanya yang pendek bergelombang, menari indah ke sana ke mari setia mengikuti angin membawanya.

Ia terus melangkah perlahan. Angin nakal itu sesekali malah membuat rambutnya berantakan sehingga ia harus menyelipkannya di balik telinga. Sampai irisnya menangkap siluet pirang dalam radius sepuluh meter dengan jubah _hokage_. _Emerald_ itu melebar. Naruto? Dan bayangan pria itu semakin mendekat padanya sampai wajah _tan_ itu tertangkap oleh pandangannya.

"Sakura- _chan_ kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"Kau menungguku?" tanya Sakura sedikit ragu. Pasalnya ia tidak menyangka apa yang Ino simpulkan benar adanya. _'Ada apa ya?'_

"Begitulah. Ayo pulang biar aku antar." Dan kalimat itu sukses membuat iris Sakura makin melebar, ia membeku di tempatnya masih belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Naruto katakan.

Sampai punggung pria itu menjauh ia baru sadar dan mempercepat jalannya mencoba menyejajarkan diri dengan Naruto. "Kenapa tiba-tiba menemuiku? Kau ada masalah dengan istrimu?"

Sukses pertanyaan Sakura barusan membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba membuat Sakura pun mengurungkan gerakannya yang akan melangkah lebih lanjut. Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto malah jadi berdiam diri di sebelahnya.

"Tidak. Mana mungkin aku akan mempunyai masalah dengannya? Ia tak pernah protes dengan apapun yang kulakukan, kau tahu itu. Dia tidak pernah marah, dia tidak pernah protes, dia tak pernah meminta apapun padaku, Sakura- _chan_ , dia selalu menerimaku."

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau ia sampai cemburu?"

"Cemburu? Hahahahaha. Ia tak mungkin cemburu, ia telalu pengertian, sampai-sampai aku bosan. Rasanya tidak ada bumbu dalam rumah tanggaku, semuanya berjalan lancar, semuanya berjalan terlalu sempurna. Lalu, bagaimana dengan kau sendiri?" Naruto kembali melangkah membuat Sakura ikut melangkah di sebelahnya, ia menunggu Naruto meneruskan omongannya. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?"

Sakura menghirup napas dalam, mengais oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Entahlah. Mungkin bisa dikatakan kita baik-baik saja? Atau malah tidak? Aku bahkan tak paham itu." Sakura terkikik pelan, ya hubungannya dengan Saskuke serasa terlalu rumit untuk dimengerti. "Aku juga tak pernah ada masalah dengannya kau tahu kan? Ya, bagaimana aku akan memiliki masalah dengannya sedangkan dia saja jarang ada di rumah dan sibuk dengan segala _tour_ -nya bersama tim _taka_."

Sakura mengendikan bahunya, tak terasa sedih atau apapun dari ekspresinya saat mengatakan kalimat panjang barusan. Mungkin karena terlalu biasa dengan hal itu bahkan sedihnya pun tak bisa ia rasakan. Mungkin.

"Apa kau bahagia, Sakura- _chan_?"

Dan satu kalimat tanya dari Naruto membuat Sakura termangu sembari terus melangkahkan kakinya. Apa ia bahagia? Tidak. Ah, lebih tepatnya tidak tahu. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Naruto sendiri, apa pemuda pirang itu bahagia dengan kehidupannya sekarang?

Sakura menoleh pelan dengan menarik satu senyuman sampai netranya sedikit menyipit. "Entahlah, kau sendiri bagaimana, Naruto?"

"Jawaban macam apa itu, Sakura- _chan_? Itu tidak jelas kau tahu. Kalau kau jawab bahagia maka aku juga akan menjawab bahagia, tapi kalau kau menjawab tidak maka aku juga tidak bahagia. Aku hanya bahagia apabila melihat kau dan Sasuke bahagia. Dua orang yang paling berarti untukku."

Mulut Sakura seketika terkatup mendengar kalimat panjang barusan. _Naruto, kenapa kau membuatku membuka luka ini kembali?_ Tidak. Jangan sampai topengnya selama ini terbongkar sekarang. Tidak. Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Aku bahagia mungkin?" Sakura kembali terkikik karena ia sendiri tidak tahu apa benar ia bahagia atau tidak.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, jangan buat pengorbananku melepaskan perasaanku untukmu menjadi sia-sia ya, Sakura- _chan_. Hahahahahaha."

Tidak. Sakura mencoba menulikan diri dari setiap untaian yang Naruto tuturkan tersebut. Ia tidak mau masuk kembali ke dalam jurang masa lalu. Karena semuanya memang sudah berlalu.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menungguku di depan Rumah Sakit, heh?" Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan bertanya jenaka berharap suasana tidak akan setegang tadi.

"Apa tidak boleh kita bertemu sahabat lama, hm? Aku merindukanmu kalau kau mau tahu jawabannya."

Sakura lagi-lagi hilang kata-kata mendengar jawaban Naruto barusan. Ah, kenapa mereka malah terhanyut seperti ini? Apa ini diperbolehkan? Bahkan mereka sudah menjadi suami dan istri dari orang lain. Tapi, tolong _Kami-sama_ biarkan mereka bahagia sebentar saja. Ya, hanya sebentar.

.

.

.

.

"Apa benar Naruto tidak lembur dan tidak menghabiskan waktu di kantor _hokage_ semalaman karena ingin menemui, Sakura?" Perempuan dengan rambut gaya ponytail itu menoleh menatap seorang pria yang mendapat julukan jenius Nara.

"Iya, aku sangat tahu dirinya, Ino. Omong-omong, tidak biasanya rambut pirangmu tidak digerai begitu?"

Entah kenapa melihat polah laku Shikamaru membuat Ino sedikit terkikik. "Tsk, kenapa kau tertawa?" Kikikan Ino membuat Shikamaru kembali berseloroh dengan suara sedikit malas. Kebiasaannya tidak berubah sepertinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja kau lucu, kau tahu. Sejak kapan kau jadi banyak bicara, hm? Sepertinya Putri Suna membuatmu benar-benar bahagia ya." Suara Ino sedikit melirih di akhir dan kalimatnya barusan ditutup dengan satu cengirannya membuat gigi putihnya terpampang dengan jelas di pandangan Shikamaru.

"Hahahahahaha, melihatnya seperti melihatmu. Sama-sama merepotkan dan banyak bicara, sering protes juga bahkan rambut kalian sama-sama pirang. Mungkin ia sedikit lebih kasar saja." Shikamaru tidak tahu kenapa malah kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya saat ini.

"Hey, tidak baik menyama-samakan pasangan dengan orang lain. Apalagi dengan seorang perempuan lain. Ia bisa marah." Ino sedikit terkikik jenaka, entahlah apa ia benar-benar tertawa atau hanya sekedar formalitas saja.

"Kenapa harus marah? Perempuan benar-benar makhluk merepotkan." Shikamaru malah menguap membuat Ino kembali terkikik sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja, mana ada perempuan yang mau disamakan dengan wanita lain, seolah saat bersamanya kau malah memikirkan orang itu. Jadi, siapa yang kau pandang? Dirinya atau bayangan orang lain dalam dirinya? Seperti itulah kira-kira, rusa."

"Biarkan saja, kalau aku tidak bisa denganmu apa salahnya dengan seseorang yang mirip denganmu? Salahkan 'takdir' yang tidak bisa membiarkan aku memilikimu, _mendokusei_." Dan kalimat respon dari Shikamaru membuat Ino bungkam, lebih memilih diam dan membiarkannya dibawa oleh angin malam.

Tidak. Mungkin ini memang bukan perselingkuhan, tapi hati mereka tidak bisa membohonginya. Apakah mereka telah berkhianat artinya? Ino menghela napas dalam mencoba mengais banyak udara untuk melonggarkan rongga dada. Bagaimana kabar sahabat _pinkish_ nya saat ini? Apa ia juga sedang menahan segala gojalak rasa dalam dada dan mencoba membuat semuanya hanya seperti lelucon belaka? Lalu kenapa 'tuhan' tega mempermainkan perasaan mereka? Tapi, bukankah ini yang dinamakan hidup?

"Langit malam ini sangat indah bukan? Bulan sedang tersenyum mungkin karena banyak bintang menemaninya di atas sana _'kan_ , Shika?" Ino kembali bersuara sembari kepala yang sudah menengadah ke atas.

"Ya, tapi tetap saja aku lebih menyukai langit siang hari yang berwarna biru mengingatkanku pada mata seseorang." Lagi-lagi. Seharusnya Shikamaru tak berbicara seperti itu. Ya, seharusnya begitu.

"Sudah berapa lama ya _tou-chan_ kita tiada, Shika? Rasanya aku sangat merindukan _tou-chan_." Ino melirih sembari sedikit bersidekap untuk mengurangi rasa dingin angin malam yang menyengat.

"Tsk, tidak perlu merasa sedih, kau masih ada aku, Ino." Shikamaru menolehkan kepalanya dan Ino pun menoleh ke arah lelaki itu setelah mendengar kalimatnya. Hasilnya, _aquamarine_ dan _onyx_ itu bertubrukan menyalurkan segala perasaan yang mereka redam sama-sama di dalam hati. "Lagipulan kan kita tadi baru saja mengunjungi makam mereka masa kau sudah rindu lagi, nona merepotkan?"

Ino buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh terjerat lama-lama, setidaknya membohongi perasaannya seperti ia dan Sakura lakukan lebih baik daripada harus melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti ini. Bukankah mereka masih harus menjaga perasaan pasangan masing-masing? Meski tidak tahu apakah pasangan mereka mencintai mereka atau malah sama seperti mereka hanya pura-pura belaka?

"Ya, kau benar. Bukankah _tou-chan_ kita selalu ada di sini dan di sini." Ino berujar sembari menujuk hati dan kepalanya membuat Shikamaru menarik satu senyum simpul dan berakhir dengan mereka terkikik bersama di tengah malam penuh bintang ini.

"Hey, lihat bukankah itu Sakura dan Naruto." Ino kembali bersuara sembari mengarahkan telunjuknya ke sepasang manusia berbeda _gender_ yang sedang berjalan bersama. Mau tak mau Shikamaru ikut mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah telunjuk Ino berada.

"Ya. Aku benar kan? Pasti Naruto akan menemui Sakura makanya dia tidak lembur saat ini."

"Hahahahahaha kau memang jenius Shika! Ya, mereka juga mirip seperti kita 'kan? Dipermainkan takdir 'tuhan'?"

Shikamaru enggan menyahut kali ini dan lebih memilih menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan. Mereka kembali berjalan beriringan dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Ah, sepertinya aku sudah sampai di rumah, Naruto. Terimakasih _Hokage_ telah mengantarkan saya sampai ke rumah dengan selamat. Hihihihihi." Sakura sedikit terkikik di akhir kalimat membuat Naruto ikut terkekeh bersamanya.

"Apa-apaan itu, Sakura- _chan_? Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa memberitahuku, kau tahu _'kan_? Tugasku hanya memastikan kau baik-baik saja dan bahagia."

"Iya terimakasih, Naruto. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku. Kalau ada apa-apa kau juga bisa mengandalkan _kunoichi_ hebat ini." Sakura sedikit berbangga diri membuat Naruto tertawa terbahak mendengarnya.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Aku memang sahabat baikmu _'kan_?" Kalimat itu entah kenapa terasa janggal dan Naruto malah mengeluarkan sebuah cengirannya membuat semua itu agar terkesan biasa. Lalu apakah benar mereka hanya sekedar sahabat sedangkah jantung keduanya berdebar tak karuan saat ini. Apa yang sedang membohongi apa? Atau siapa yang sedang membohongi siapa?

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Mencintai orang yang tidak mencintai kita memang sakit namun mencintai orang dalam diam itu lebih menyakitkan dan ada lagi yang paling menyakitkan yaitu saling mencintai namun 'takdir' memisahkan."-me-**

 **.**

* * *

 **Apa** **lagi** **ini? Kalau mau diflame silakan saja saya terima kok:'3** **btw ini fic sequel dari long time dan entah sudah berapa lama file ini saya simpan:3:D** **terimakasih yang menyempatkan membaca namun akan lebih banyak terimakasih bagi yang bersedia me-review:'3 'one review, one spirit, one love/?/' wkwkwkwks**

 **Review? Thanks:)**


End file.
